Feel Good Inc
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: What if you knew the secrets behind one of the world's largest companies? But you only have one person to help you. The rest of the world turns their backs on gene dolls.
1. Welcome to Feel Good inc

Feel Good Inc.

I do not own Inuyasha or the song Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz.

"Welcome to Feel Good Inc."Said apritty woman with long black hair that was tied in a bun. Her name was Kagura, she was the oldest daughter of the comany's manager Naraku.

Their was a party being held on the company's last floor so Kagura had been told to greet the guests. Her and Kanna had grown up around their father's company. Kagura could tell you where everything was placed. Right down to Naraku's extrasuit. Which was in the closet on the top shelfin his office. Kanna was Kagura's younger sister, she had her own room in the company in case she wanted to stay late. It had been Kagura's room when she was little, now she stayed home. Kagura didn't like waiting for her father to finish work. Kagura saw one of Naraku's 'favorite employes' and stopped her.

"Kagome, where is Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome had long black hair that was flowing down her back. She was wearing a long sleeve dress that was dark blue and stopped at her matching high heels. Unlike the red Kimono Kagura was wearing.

"He's getting ready for the show. If you go to see him now you might get caught." Kagome warned.

All of the guests thought that Kagome wascute, but no one knew she was a gene doll. Gene dolls are geneticaly engineered people who are slaves to their creators. Or theirpaid masters. Naraku had bought Kagome before she was even created. Naraku had made her cute. Naraku had made everything about her. But she wasn't the only one. Sesshoumaru was also one. So was his 'little brother' Inuyasha.Naraku had alot of gene dolls. SangoandMiroku had been his first. Then Sesshoumaru and Inuyashathen Kagome, then Sango's 'little brother' Kohaku.

Kagome continued walking down the hall till she reached the elevator. These elevators were platforms inside of clear steel plastic. They were nothing like the elevators of the twentyth centery. After she reached thr fifteenth floor Kagome got out. This was where the party was being held. Kagome and the others were the entertainment. They were a band. Only Kohaku wasn't in the band. He cleaned up the building. Kagome walked behind the stage and opened to door at the back. She stepped into a room surrounded by red walls and a red carpet. There were six beds. in the room and a couch. The only other thing in the room was the mirror on the wall. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were sitting up in their beds, Sango and Miroku were on the couch.

"Kagome, Naraku say anything about tonight's show?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, we're allowed to sing our new song." Kagome answered. All their songs had to be run by Naraku before the band could sing them.

"Kags, did you tell him the title?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, he doesn't know the song's called Feel Good Inc." Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Theynever wanted Naraku to know the name of their new song. He would beat them if he did know. That was not something that they wanted to happen. Sesshoumaru had written the song to try to have the world understand what it was like to be a gene doll. Naraku walked into the room. He had a girl who looked alot like Kagome following behind him.

"I was very impressedwith your new song. This is Kikyo." He said as he gestured to the woman behind him.So was breath takinglylovely. Unlike Kagome who was made to be cute. "She has come here wondering if I had a gene doll to herliking."

Everyone gulp, no of them wanted to be sold. But Kagome had a feeling Kikyo knew exactly who she wanted. Kikyo walked up to her.

"You look just like her. I've made my discistion Naraku. I want her." Kikyo pointed to Kagome.

Kagome knew she should be terrified. But the look in Kikyo's eyes made Kagome feel sorry for her. It was as if Kikyo lost something close to her.Kikyo handed Naraku about nine thousand dollers and the deal was done. Kagome and the others couldn't believe it. Kagome had been sold.

"You can have Kagome tomarrow." Naraku told Kikyo.

"Kagome, that was her name as well." No one knewwho Kikyo was talking about. But Kagome knew she was going to find out.


	2. Not everything is the was it seems

Warning- this chapter has rape and torture in it. If you don't like reading that kind of stuff this is why I warned you. But don't flame me if you do read it and don't like it.

Chapter 3

After Naraku left their room everyone went over to comfort Kagome. They knew what their chances were of seeing her again.

"I wonder what Kikyo meant by, I look exactly like her." Kagome confessed.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru agreed. He wanted to know what Kikyo meant to.

Inuyasha looked over to his bed. Before Naraku left he had placeda noteon his bed. Inuyasha had a feeling he knew exactly what the note said. Inuyasha knew he was Naraku's favorite. But that wasn't like it sounded. No one cared if you got raped when you're a gene doll. Luck was on Inuyasha's side tonight though. The concert was in a few minutes. Everyone walked out to the stage. Their first song was going to be their new one.

Inuyasha

"Feel Good, Shake it shake it Feel good shake it shake it Feel Good."

Sesshoumaru

"City's breaking down on a camel's back,

They just have to go 'cos they don't hold back

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You won't get out the country 'cos your bad and free

You got a new horizon its ephemeral style

A melancholy town where we never smile

All I wanna hear is the message beep

My dreams they've gotta kiss Because I don't get sleep no"

Inuyasha

"Windmill windmill for the land

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill windmill for the land

Is everybody in?"

Miroku

"Laughing gas, these hazmats fast cats

Lining them up like ass cracks

Ladies homies at the track

It's my chocolate attack

Shit I'm stepping in the heart of this here

Care bear bumping in the heart of this here

Watch me as I gravitate

hahahahaaha

Yo, we gonna go ghost town

This motown

With yo sound

You're in the place

You gonna bite the dust

Can't fight with us

With yo sound

You kill the INC

So don't stop get it get it

Until you're cheddar header

Yo watch the way I navagate

Ahahahahahahaha"

Sesshoumaru

"Windmill windmill for the land

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill windmill for the land

Is everybody in?"

Miroku

"Don't stop get it get it

We are your captains in it steady

Watch me navigate

Ahahahahahaha

Don't stop get it get it

We are your captains in it steady

Watch me navigate

Ahahahahaha"

Inuyasha

"Feel good shake it shake it shake it shake it Feel good"

The band played three more songs then went back to their room. Inuyasha however went to Naraku's room. He knew well enough that he was Naraku's fuck toy. He had been so for years. Inuyasha let out a sigh when he found out Naraku wasn't there yet. He laid down on the bed, this was something he was used to by now. Naraku walked into the room around an hour later.

"Your band did well tonight Inuyasha." Naraku complimented.

"Thanks master."

Naraku untied Inuyasha's pants and took them off. He then began to stroke Inuyasha's member. This was easy becuase unlike everyone else, Inuyasha wasn't allowed to wear underwear.

"Get on your knees, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gulped at Naraku's command, he knew this was coming. Inuyasha put his head down on the bed giving Naraku a clear view of his ass. Then Inuyasha's master removed his own pants andboxers.Naraku didn't even prepare Inuyasha this time. He just plunged himself into the poor boy below him. Over and over again Natraku pounded into Inuyasha. Tears spilled from the boys eyes. But no matter how much pain Inuyasha was in he didn't scream. If Inuyasha screamed Naraku would give him even more pain.

"Please, stop master." Inuyasha wimpered so low that no one could hear him. No one but Naraku. Inuyasha didn't want him to hear either.

Naraku shook his head. "Since when do you order around your master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha eyes widened in shock, the last thing he wanted was for Naraku to hear that. This would not end in a good way. Inuyasha didn't want to know what would happen next. All Inuyasha wanted to do was curl into a ball and fall into an endless pit. Naraku was not known for showing mercy.

"Stay where you are." Naraku ordered.

Inuyasha started to sob when Naraku left. He would be tested to his limits tonight, Inuyasha knew that much. Inuyasha tried to fight sleeping. But his burning eyes protested staying awake and after an our of Naraku's leave, Inuyashafell asleep on the bed.

Inuyasha woke up with a sudden jolt as his bottom got struck with a whip. Naraku had returned and Inuyasha didn't even hear him.Naraku struck Inuyasha tweleve more times then ordered the poor boy to lay on his back with his legs spread out. Inuyasha sucked in his breath before obaying.

"I didn't think I would have to do this again, Inuyasha but aparently I was wrong."

Inuyasha shut his eyes. He knew what Naraku would do next.

Naraku placed the crouch ring on Inuyasha's member then madeit as tight as it would go.Inuyasha left the room barely able to stand becuase of the pain inbetween his legs. Luck had taken pity on him though, and he made it to his brother's bed and curled up next to Sesshoumaru.


End file.
